


You'd Look Good In Handcuffs

by freudensteins_monster



Series: Mini Fic Prompts [9]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Detective!Sigyn, Gen, Mini Fic, Pimp!Loki, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Paring- logyn AU - Pimp!Loki</p><p>Supposed to be a Three Sentence Fic prompt, but I couldn't limit myself :/</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'd Look Good In Handcuffs

Sigyn glared at the man in the interrogation room, thankful for the anonymity the one-way mirror afforded her. She needed this moment to stare daggers at the man that had been the bane of her existence for the past five years. Loki Laufeyson. She hated him, from the tips of his slicked back hair to his manicured, black lacquered fingernails - and that godforsaken emerald pinkie ring. She’d the seen the indentation of it a thousand times, in the bruises around a scared girls neck, or the cuts on her cheek that accompanied a black eye. But despite their injuries his girls never laid charges or gave him up, which was why he was going to walk. Again.

Sigyn took a deep breath and put her burning rage on ice before entering the interrogation room. The bastards face lit up like a Christmas tree, his thumb toying with his pinkie ring, the glinting emerald mocking her.

“Detective, so nice to see you again.”


End file.
